


What A Night Under The Stars Brings

by Neanmorra



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neanmorra/pseuds/Neanmorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dead Men go camping. Two of them fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Night Under The Stars Brings

For the weekend the Dead Men had retreated to a small hut in the Alps with the intention of having a quiet little grill party and shaking their worries and problems off for a while. And they had earned it after their last mission against a horde of Zombies. Again.

„Have we got any potatoes left?“ Shudder inquired and reached for the wooden bowl and inspected the emptiness inside. “”Who was it?”

“Saracen ate them! All of them, the greedy fool!” Larrikin ratted on his friend without hesitation and a smirk on his lips.

“And I always firmly believed you were my comrade, my brother!” Saracen pressed his hand against his chest to demonstrate just how betrayed he felt.

Ravel’s golden eyes glistened in the light of the campfire which they were slouched around of and his laughter mingled with that of his friends. He picked up some logs from a pile they had heaped up nearby and threw them into the flames, causing the fire to spit sparks.

Next to him Ghastly was lying on his side, propping his head up and smiling at the ruckus while on the other side of the fire Larrikin sat in tailor-fashion and leaned back on his hands. “It is like in the old days”, he remarked. “Campfire, telling tales and so on. Reminds me of those sleepovers teenagers have.”

“Then someone ought to tell us a nice story”, Shudder chimed in. “I know! Dexter, why don’t you tell us about that girl you are dating?”

Vex blushed faintly and shook his head, which was something the Dead Men did not see every day. “Nah, wouldn’t want to bore you …uh, and … why is it always me, huh? Why not let Saracen talk about his new flame?”

“He asked you! And usually you are not so coy when it comes to boasting with a girlfriend you have. Normally, we wouldn’t even have to ask!”

“To be honest, I am interested in both stories”, Ghastly smirked.

“But Anton asked him!”, Saracen protested.

Dexter groaned before he nodded and turned to Saracen. “Fine! Who first?”

“Rock, Paper, Scissor?”

“Aye. One … Two … Three!” Saracen splayed his fingers, holding out a flat hand to Dexter. Paper. Vex made a fist. Rock.

“Shit!” Dexter threw his arms up in dismay. “Alright, alright! I shall tell you about my beloved whose beauty is beyond compare. Her eyes shine like the stars that appear on a nightly black sky and her hair is long … ish and … and golden like the first rays of the sun crawling over the horizon.”

“What is her name?” Skulduggery asked in a strange tone of voice that might substitute a squint.

“Uh, her name is truly beautiful … and is … Daniella”, Dexter stuttered and suddenly became angry. “Who cares about me and my love life? Nag Saracen with questions!”

The Dead Men looked at one another in confusion but remained silent. Larrikin nodded. “Right … Saracen, your turn.”

“My love's name is Sinister Moon and uh … her hair is as silver as … metal and her eyes are as blue as the sky –“

“She ain't real, am I right?” Skulduggery asked blankly.

“Serene Moon is just as real as Dexter's girl!” Saracen defended himself and put on his pouty-face when everyone started to laugh.

“Now, that was fun”, Ghastly snickered. “Seeing the two boasters lost at words. Brilliant!”  
Saracen nudged his elbow in Dexter's ribs. “They think we are losers, Vex.” Offended, he squinted at the others. “We should teach them. How about we kiss?”

“Eh?!”

“That will show them we are not just all talk and no deeds.”

Dexter blinked. “Alright.”

Ravel choked on his ale and spluttered half of it over his trousers. “I want to see that!” he announced as he rubbed the beer off of his clothes. “Kiss!”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” the Dead Men began to chant while trying to keep their laughter under control.  
Dexter leaned over to Saracen, slid a hand around his neck and pulled him close until their lips touched. Around them the others laughed and hollered encouragingly while slapping each other on the back.

When the two lovebirds parted again, they stared at one another in surprise and Ghastly was not sure whether the colour on Saracen's cheeks was just the glow of the fire or something else entirely. 

He got his answer when Dexter suddenly grabbed Saracen by his jacket and pulled him in for another kiss, this one being more demanding and passionate than the first. Saracen let his hand wander up until it was in Vex' hair while the other man was groping around on his chest.

“ 'exter”, Saracen managed to say and freed himself from the blond's grip, motioning to the others. Nobody was laughing any more. Larrikin stared, Ravel gaped, Ghastly blinked in bewilderment, Anton's jaw had dropped and Skulduggery – as per usual – showed no emotion.

“Maybe we should … uh, you know”, Rue was blushing again and nodded in the direction of the cabin.

Dexter stood up and helped his new lover to his feet. “Gents, please excuse us, we will be retreating to our quarters for the night. Good evening!” He flashed the still stunned men a smile, took Saracen by the hand and they both jogged over to the hut, disappearing into it.

Several minutes must have passed where the only sounds to be heard were the spitting of the fire and the occasional giggle from inside the cabin. Shudder was the first to find his voice. “Was that just for real?”

“I – I don't know”, Ghastly said, just as the wind carried the first faint moan over to them. “We are stuck out here, aren't we?”

“Unless you want to go into the cabin of love where currently the main event of the show is being held. Loudly”, Larrikin winced as more moans were heard and clasped his hands over his ears.

Skulduggery tilted his head to the side. “I wonder who –“

“Whaaaa! Don't go imagining it!!” Shudder cried in anguish. “It is bad enough that we are forced to listen.”

“I wasn't –“

“Of course you were!”

They could hear Dexter moan Saracen's name.

“I was merely wondering who wants me to conjure air shields for their ears.”


End file.
